Olivia Flaversham
Olivia Flaversham is a young heroine who appears in Disney's 1986 film The Great Mouse Detective as a tritagonist. She was voiced by Susanne Pollatschek, then Noah Cyrus, and currently Madeleine McGraw. She is the daughter of Bernard and Miss Bianca, and her two brothers are Bambi and Thumper. Her three aunts are Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky, and her secret name is Dorothy Gale. She is the real daughter of Hiram Flaversham and the late Virginia Flaversham, as well as the adoptive younger sister of Arden Flaversham. Her seven cousins are Timmy Flaversham, Tina Flaversham, Ursula Flaversham, Samantha Flaversham, Doug Hayes, Fran Hayes, Russell Hayes, and Wendy Hayes. She also has three uncles named Billy Flaversham, Nathaniel Flaversham, and Gordon Hayes. Her three real aunts are Miriam Flaversham, Charlotte Flaversham, and Leesha Hayes, and her grandparents are Kayley Flaversham and Malcolm Flaversham. She and Fidget have a relationship with each other. She is also Fievel Mousekewitz's girlfriend. Personality Olivia is a generally innocent, sweet, rambunctious, brave adorable and very beautiful 5-year-old little girl. She cares for everyone, especially her father (who is her only remaining living relative, due to her mother being deceased). She is fond of fuzzy animals, particularly Toby. She becomes irritated when people say her last name wrong (as is evident when Basil gets it wrong on a multitude of occasions) and she typically corrects them (on one occasion, with the help of Dr. Dawson). Outward Appearance Olivia is very small for her age, and slim. She has tan fur, chocolate brown eyes, a small white bucktooth, a round head, a dark red heart-shaped nose, curvy pink ears, and little hands and feet. She also has a long, thin tail, thin black eyebrows, and wide, curvy cheeks. Attire At first, Olivia is seen wearing a white collar with a forest green (or navy blue) bow, a light blue (or light pink) shirt with long sleeves, and a blue (or pink) miniskirt with a red plaid pattern, along with a pair of white panties, white socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and a red hair-bow. Currently, she wears a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a blue sleeveless dress, and a pair of white frilly, knee-length bloomers. Olivia still wears her panties, socks, Mary Jane shoes, and hair-bow with her new attire, though. During the fall and winter seasons, she wears a blue sleeveless dress with a red plaid pattern over a baby blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of green leggings with her panties, socks, Mary Jane shoes, and hair-bow. When Olivia goes outside or on a trip, she wears a blue (or pink) dress-coat, a blue (or pink) tam-o'-shanter with a black (or lavender) brim, a matching ribbon, and a red (or fuchsia) pom-pom, and a baby blue scarf with a red plaid pattern. As a member of the Rescue Aid Society, she wears nothing but a red scarf and a matching hat similar to Miss Bianca's outfit. As a guest of the Brisby family home, she wears only her blue plaid miniskirt. In her Sunday form, Olivia wears a frilly mint-turquoise dress with a garden-style hat (with a black ribbon), periwinkle-blue bloomers, matching shoes, and a necklace. When Olivia goes swimming, she wears a baby blue two-piece swimsuit and a matching hair-bow. At bedtime, Olivia wears a pair of baby blue footy pajamas with a matching hair-bow. Her alternate alternate sleepwear consists of green footy pajamas with matching snaps and soles, as well as a light green collar and wrists, along with a green hair-bow to match. As a princess, she wears a royal light yellow ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with a gold tiara and necklace. Her alternate princess outfit is a baby blue dress similar to either Snow White's dress or Princess Daisy's dress. When Olivia goes to a party, she wears a light blue party dress with matching shoes, opera gloves, a beaded necklace, and bloomers. She also carries as light blue silk purse. Going trick-or-treating, Olivia wears a yellow one-piece Pikachu costume with a hood and a lightning bolt-shaped tail with a heart shape at the end and yellow sneakers. Her alternate Halloween costume is either a Snow White costume or a Princess Daisy costume. While playing in the snow, Olivia wears a blue snowsuit with her matching tam-o'-shanter and baby blue plaid scarf, white mittens, baby blue earmuffs, and black boots. When she reunites with either Norman Frierson or Fievel Mousekewitz, she wears a light yellow glittering tank dress and a matching hair-bow, but doesn't wear shoes. Her wedding dress consists of a cream-colored sleeveless wedding dress with a matching frilly neckline and beige, light gray, and snow white stripes on the bottom of her dress (similar to Princess Daisy's wedding dress), cream-colored frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a yellow bow on the chest, cream-colored frilly opera gloves, white daisies behind both her ears, matching daisy earrings, and cream-colored pumps, along with a transparent white wedding veil that also covers her face when she marries Fievel. Her other wedding dress is a long, flowing, white wedding dress with short, puffy sleeves, a gray neckline, and transparent white ruffles on her dress and at the sleeves (similar to Snow White's dress), matching frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a red bow on the chest, white stockings, a gold crown, and white ballet slippers, along with a transparent white wedding veil when she marries Norman. Friends *Minnie Mouse *Alice Liddell *Wendy Darling *Lilo Pelekai *Kairi *Amy Rose *Kilala Reno *Susan Test *Namine *Viper *Rapunzel *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow *Preacher Crow *Glasses Crow *Straw Hat Crow *Fat Crow *Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Spike *Anna *Merida *Basil of Baker Street *Dr. Dawson *Hiram Flaversham *Arden Flaversham *Toby *Mrs. Judson *Fidget (currently) *Ratigan's thugs (three of them, currently) Enemies *Queen Narissa *Professor Ratigan *Fidget (formerly) *Ratigan's thugs (formerly; well, three of them) *Felicia *József G. Rathoug *Bob *George *Rathoug's thugs Trivia *The blouse, dress, and bloomers Olivia currently wears bear a striking resemblance to those of Dorothy Gale from "The Wizard of Oz". *She likes to swing on the swings at the playground. *Her favorite thing to do in the snow is to go sledding. *Her favorite flavor of ice cream is peach and chocolate. *Olivia goes to kindergarten at Basil of Baker Street Grammar School. Category:Mice Category:Female Characters Category:Scottish Characters Category:British Characters Category:Welsh Characters Category:Princesses Category:Children Category:Kids Category:Girls Category:The Great Mouse Detective Characters Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Youngest Daughters Category:Older Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Cousins Category:Nieces Category:Grandchildren Category:Non-Troublemakers Category:Well Behaved Children Category:Detectives Category:Living characters Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Elementary Schoolers Category:Kindergarteners Category:Beauty